


A Jaderose Mall Drabble

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Scoutstuck, it's all cute fluff they're hanging out at the mall being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute girlfriend fluff, they went to an open air mall and could finally act like humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jaderose Mall Drabble

Jade twirled her skirts as she walked down the street, “Oh, but did you see what happened with Karkat and Tavros though? It was wild!”

“No, remember, I had been attending the bear bag at that point, but do go on. I shall finally hear the infamous noodle incident.” Rose sipped her coffee.

She turns on her heels to face Rose and talks while walking backwards, “Karkat comes out of the tent like a stink bomb went off and just stands there glaring and shouting, and it turns out, Tav had a squirrel!”

“Really? Now how did he manage that one?”

“I have no idea! I think he said it crawled in his coat? Karkat was patting himself all over like he had the creepy crawls,” She giggles and gestures for effect with an evil look before turning around, “He let it go, but Karkat never let him hear the end of that one. I think he's going to swap tents or something soon.”

“Jade, take your coffee before it gets cold.” Rose holds out the cup of overpriced mostly-cream.

“Oh, thanks,” she takes a moment for a huge gulp of sugar.

“So where did you want to go next?”

“Wanna troll around at Claire's? Act like we're thirteen again” Jade giggles.

“Did you even grow up with a Claire's near your home? I was under the impression that Iowa is pretty barren.”

“Shhhhh you're not supposed to know that! It'd ruin my cred!”

They both share a laugh, Jade had already firmly established herself as savvy beyond even the most hardcore of campers. There was no taking away from that. Everyone knew that Ms. Harley could and would wrestle a bear better than anyone in the crew.

 

Hours more pass of window shopping, and the girls settle down in their coats next to the fountain in the middle of the open-air mall.

 

Rose sighs, “I never get to do this except for with you. It's...refreshing, to be able to act a little younger than myself.”

Jade is reclining into the hood of her coat, “I like to think that I'll never be older than about 15, that was a good year.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“Lessee...” She begins counting on fingers, “I was an ultralight obsessed nerd, I had a puppy, school was easy, and...” she snickers.

“What?” Rose shares the chuckle,”Was there a boy?”

“pfffch heh, nope, actually.”

“No...Was it a girl?” Rose put on a suspecting grin after mock-wonder.

“I saw them for one day,” she holds up a gloved finger for emphasis, “Never found out, only knew that their name was … oh shit.”

“You forgot?”

Jade rolls over with her face into the grass, “I forgot...”

Rose lost it, she curled up with peals of laughter, “You forgot!”

Jade throws her arms in front of her, still on her stomach, “They were the  love of my life  and I don't remember their name... 7 years later, can you really judge me???”

Rose had regained her composition, but was still reclining with a smirk,“Eight last I checked, Jade.”

She moves her face just to reply, “Shut uuuup you know I can't math.”

“I'm calling bullshit, you totally can.”

“I think it's the sugar, Rose, you think I'm gonna die?” They both share a snicker.

“The diagnosis is nothing but grim, I'm afraid, Ms. Harley.” she puts a hand to her chest, “You haven't long to live before the deadly sugar crash claims another victim.”

Jade swats at her, then puts a hand to her forehead as if fainting, “Doc Lalonde, you can't be serious!”

And they set off laughing again, until Jade winds up looking at her watch, “shit! I was supposed to see a movie with John!”

“Dearie me, when?”

“In like, half an hour, you wanna go too?”

“I fear for the film that caught Mr. Egbert's attention enough to prompt invitation.”

“It's probably not that bad, sometimes there's redeeming parts?”

a pause.

“It's probably really bad. Please come?”

“I don't know...” Rose drags out the syllables and strokes her chin thoughtfully.

“We can smuggle in gummy squiddles and bite their heads off during the movie?”

“Sold, let's go.”


End file.
